Mew Mew Dating Game
by Sadshi
Summary: A dating game betwwen Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro for Masaya, Kish, Ryou, Keiichiro, Pai or Tart. Hosted by my dog. You can chose the pairings.I'm making it teen just in case. R&R Results are up!
1. Ichigo

Labahula: My dogs breed is a Labahula so I'm putting it in her eye view.

Labahula: Here is my own little dating game for Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro and Kish, Masaya, Ryou, Keiichiro, Pai, Tart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Claimer: I do own My dog Daisy(Labahula.) And Buster.

Dad: You don't own Daisy or Buster. Daisy's my dog and Busters the family dog.

Claimer: Well I own Buster so P

"Ichigo Momomiya we are first going to start with you." Daisy says.

"Okay, but who's talking." A red haired girl name Ichigo asks.

"Down here", Daisy said.

Ichigo looks at a grey spotted big cute black dog." Ahh, a talking dog. " She shouted.

"Yeah what ever." Said Daisy.

"Well Okay ", Ichigo say looking a little scared.

"Well who do you love", Daisy ask.

"Of course Masaya", she immediately said with out pausing.

"Who loves you", Daisy asked again.

"Masaya, Kish, and Ryou", Ichigo said. She started thinking of Masaya and turned into a cat. Daisy sees her and jumps and grabs her by the scruff of her neck. She starts shaking her and drops a dazed cat on the staircase.(She brought a dead rat to the staircase once so she would do the same with a cat I bet)

"Ahh, Daisy. You killed Neko Ichigo", I shouted.

Masaya and Kish came over. "Ichigo breathe are you Okay," Masaya asked looking worried."Are you okay Ichigo," said Kish. Kish was about to kiss Ichigo but then Masaya kissed her.Ichigo Immediately got up. She was a person.

"I'm Okay ",she said smiling.

"Back to the game", Daisy said.

Ichigo looked at Daisy scared.

"Bad dog", Ichigo said.

"Baka Neko", Daisy shouts." Well let's get on with the game. Ichigo have you ever kissed anyone."

"Yes. Masaya we kissed on purpose. Kish kissed me without me knowing. And Ryou kissed me as a cat." She started getting mad.

"Okay well um who do you think is the most hot", Daisy asks.

"Masaya………Well they all are pretty hot ", Ichigo said.

"So how did they interfere in your life", Daisy asked.

"Well Masaya I fell in love with him. And then he turned in to the blue knight and helped the mew mews. But then he turned into deep blue and deep blue tried to kill everyone and he killed deep blue which was also himself for the sake of the world. And then we did something like a marriage. And then we went to England together. Then Kish he started of by kissing me without me knowing. And then he was an alien and tried to attack us. And Ryou he turned us into mew mews and he would turn in to a cat and kiss me."

"Okay what do you share with them".

"Well Masaya and I are both trying to save the world. And me and Masaya both love each other. Then Kish and me well…….. we both fight. And Ryou and I can both turn into cats. And me and Ryou are both involved with the mew mew project."

"How do you fell about Masaya?"

"I love him more then anything."

"How do you feel about Kish?"

"He's annoying."

"How about Ryou?"

"He's annoying and rude. But he can be nice."

"What's your favorite thing about all the boys?"

"Well Masaya is nice and sweet and caring toward the environment. He's perfect. And Kish……….." Ichigo thought for a while." I like his determination. And Ryou how he could turn from a jerk to so very sweet."

"Okay and Ichigo Momomiya your time is up next will be Mint. Now we will ask the reviewers who Ichigo's love will be. Answer either Masaya, Kish or Ryou."

Labahula:R&R to answer


	2. Mint

Labahula: I'm sorry to the Minto x Zakuro fans. I won't except girl x girl or boy x boy answers.

"Mint Aizawa please come here your turn is up", Daisy said.

"Okay. But why do I have to come", Mint sourly asked. She didn't want to go.

"Because you need a date", Daisy said.

"Why", Mint asked.

"Just because", Daisy said.

"Fine, and I already know that you're a dog," Mint said to Daisy.

"Okay now who do you love", Daisy asked.

"No one from here", she replied.

"Well chose one or else", Daisy said.

"Or else what?"

"I'll get Buster to slobber on you if you don't answer."(Bum bum bum)

"Okay , okay um well I guess anyone except Tart he's annoying".

"Okay well who loves you".

"I don't know. Well according to the fan fictions I'm good with Kish, Ryou, Masaya, Keiichiro, Pai and Zakuro. How can you say I'm in love with Zakuro?", Mint shouted.

"Because you idolize her."

"Yeah well that doesn't mean love".

"Tell that to the fan fiction people. Personally I think you and Kish but lots of people like you and Zakuro."

"Well I don't."

"Okay".

"Okay."

"Well what do you like about everyone?"

"Kish I bet I can make him listen to me. Ryou well he's pretty cute and together we could buy anything. Masaya I hardly know him so I don't even know his good qualities. Keiichiro well he's nice. And Pai well……..I don't know maybe how he's so mature".

"Have you ever kissed any one."

"No."

"Are you interested in anyone at all", Daisy was getting a little anxious.

"Um no."

"Well then why are you here."

"I was forced," Mint looked angry.

"You're boring,"Daisy said.

"You're annoying."

"Well what do you hate about them."

"Kish is annoying. Ryou's sometimes a jerk. Masaya well I don't even know him he's off the list okay. Keichiro is a bit of a pushover. And Pai how he's so cold."

"What do you share with them."

"Kish and me both can easily annoy Ichigo Ryou and me are both rich. Keiichiro and I are both very elegant. And Pai and I are both…well I don't know."

"How do you feel about Kish?"

"He's very annoying."

"How do you fell about Ryou."

"I don't know."

"How do you feel about Masaya?"

"I don't have any feelings toward him."

"How do you feel about Keichiro?"

"He's nice. But a little too nice."

"How do you feel about Pai?"

"I like his maturity."

"Well are done but we still have time so….. your Labahula's favorite character you know."

"Really I'm honored."

"Yes so your infused with a bird right."

"Yes."

"Did you know labs are bird dogs", Daisy looked hungry.

"Ahh don't eat me."

"I was kidding."

"Okay good."

"Okay well we are done for now next we will be interviewing Lettuce. And please say who you think Mint should be with. And please if you hadn't put Ichigo's be free to put her couple in."

Labahula: I may be out of town 4 a little but I'll have Lettuce's done soon.


	3. Lettuce

"Lettuce Midirowaki please come here", shouted a voice.

"Oh I'm coming", she shyly yet politely said.

"Sooo, who do you love", Daisy asked.

"Um no one really", she started blushing.

"Who do you love?" Daisy would not rest until she got an answer.

"Okay, okay. I I I love Ryou ", she was blushing so much.

"Okay who loves you", Daisy asked.

"Oh no one, I don't think", she blushed more.

"Well Ryou, Keichiro, Pai and Masaya", Daisy said.

"No do they really Ryou and Masaya loved Ichigo…I thought", she was blushing even more her face turned from a paleish color to red.

"Yeah well people have different opinions", Daisy said.

"Oh...Okay."

"So how do you feel about all of them," asked Daisy?

"Well Ryou is very sweet. Keichiro is very polite Pai is very cold in showing emotions. And Masaya I don't know."

"Did you ever kiss anyone."

"No, no!"

"Do you think anyone's hot."

"NO!" she was blushing.

She turned into a whale.

"Water", shouted Daisy. Masaya kissed her.(two timer lol) Ichigo slapped Masaya.

"Oww what was that for Ichigo"!

"Two timer," she whispered.

"I'm sorry", he responded and kissed her back.

"It's okay", she was blushing and cat ears came out.

" Soooo, Who do you thinks hot".

"Um since no ones listening I guess I'd have to say Ryou," Lettuce was blushing.

"Hmmm…………. I know what to do. Lettuce turn around," Daisy looked all sweet.

"Um, Okay", Lettuce turned around. Daisy got a dart gun and a truth serum Dart shot Lettuce in the back.

"Oww that hurt. What was that for."

"I'm sorry."

"Well it's not Okay", Lettuce couldn't believe herself she wanted to say it was Okay.

"How did they interfere with your life," Daisy asked.

"Well Ryou made us mew mews. Keiichiro was the Café manager. Pai was an alien trying to attack us. And Masaya well he dated Ichigo. But I don't really know him."

"What do you share about them."

"Well Ryou and I are both well I don't know. Keichiro and I are both polite." She covered her mouth she didn't mean to say that."And Pai and myself can't express love. And Masaya and I well I don't really know."

"Who do you feel about Ryou?"

"I think he's sweet and kind and gentle and nice." She was getting embarrassed she shouldn't of turned her back.

"How do you feel about Keichiro?"

"Well he's very polite."

"How do you feel about Pai?"

"He's mature and cold but…….. sweet."

"Masaya?"

"I don't know."

"What's your favorite thing about all of them?"

"Um Ryou how he's do sweet. Keichiro his politeness. Pai his maturity and Masaya well I don't know ask Ichigo."

"What do you hate about them?"

"Well Ryou's kind of mean to Ichigo and Keiichiro is a pushover but so am I." Stupid truth serum" she thought. Pai well I hate but also love how he's so mature."

"Okay well we are done with Lettuce but we still have more time so let's wait till the truth serum's out and then let's talk to her.

10minutes later.

"Lettuce?"

"Yes."

"How come in the 1st book you swam but in the 3rd book you said you couldn't?"

"I don't know ask Mia Ikumi."

"How?"

"I don't know", she was blushing.

"Okay and we are done. If you hadn't read Ichigo's or Mint's please but your answers for it. And put your answer for Lettuce too. It's not to late until I say it is. Next will be Pudding's. I wonder who will be her love lol. R&R to answer.


	4. Pudding

Labahula: Now is Pudding and Tart. Oh and sorry Lettuce about the truth thing.

Lettuce: It's okay will you use it on anyone else.

Labahula: If they don't answer.

Lettuce: Okay

Labahula: Sorry again for making Daisy hit you with it.

Lettuce: I'm sorry for not answering.

Labahula: well sorry again. (I say sorry a lot like Letttuce.)

"Pudding Fong please come here", shouted a voice.

"Okay I'm coming", a yellow haired girl named Pudding bounced over.

"Okay so who do you love?"

"Oh you're so cute", Pudding hugged Daisy.

"Okay well who do you love," Daisy asked.

"Tar-Tar."

"Who the heck is that…..Oh Tart ,I see."

"Who loves you?"

"Tar-Tar."

A shout came through "Don't call me Tar-Tar", said the shout.

"Have you ever dated anyone?"

"Nope."

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Yep. I kissed Tar-Tar. Well I gave him a piece of candy with my mouth so yah I kissed him," Pudding smiled.

This is pointless," shouted Daisy.

"Nooo, you have to find my love," she smiled.

"But we know it will be Tart."

"Yep."

"Well the heck with it how did Tart interfere in your life."

"Well Tart is an alien and one day he took me under the big Tokyo Dome and he saved my life when he was supposed to kill me. And then he said he'd come back to earth for more candy," Pudding smiled.

"Well what do you two have in common?"

"We are both the same height and look the same age."

"What do you like about Tart," asked Daisy.

"Well he's the best."

"Sigh, what do you hate about him?"

"Nothing."

"What is your favorite thing about Tart?"

"Everything."

"Okay well we have much more time. So we will have Pudding and Tart alone time."

Tart walked in to a room. He was twiddling his thumbs shouting "I'm bored!". 5 minutes later Pudding came into the room.

"Hi Tar-Tar!"

"Oh no help!"

"I have candy," Pudding smiled.

"Oh can I have one," Tart looked excited.

"Of course Tar-Tar I brought all of it for you see look," Pudding showed Tart a bag of candy. They ate the candy.

"I'm full. Do you want to play tomorrow Tar-Tar," Pudding asked.

"Okay."

"Yay well let's play now Tag your it",Pudding smiled and ran. Tart flew over to Pudding.

"Tag your it," Tart said.

"Your cheating Tar-Tar. You can't fly," Pudding whined.

"Fine well your still it ", Tart said.

They ran around until they were let out.

"Yay", Tart shouted he was panting.

"Let's meet at Tokyo park 12:00 P.M.", Pudding said panting.

"Fine I guess," Tart looked up.

"Yay", Pudding hugged Tart. And Tart shrugged her off.

Labahula: Next will be Zakuro please vote for Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding. Please also give me ideas for making Zakuro more livly I only have one idea so please I need to make Zakuro talk.

Pudding: Yay I'm going to go with Tart.

Labahula: Who said that.

Pudding: Well who doesn't.


	5. Zakuro

Labahula: Hi sorry I haven't been on much. I'm sorry my beloved fans I know you must of missed me. Lol. I was kidding. I'm sorry Zakuro. Starts screaming I'll apologize to the world I'm sorry. I'm sorry world. Sorry had to do that well hope you like it.(waves)

Zakuro: (Gives a scared stare.)

"Okay so Zakuro Fujiwara please come up here", Daisy yawned she was bored of this.

"Okay", Zakuro came up. Daisy saw her wolf ears and tales.

"You know my ancestors were wolves. ", Daisy stared at Zakuro with heart shape eyes like Mint did in the first book.

"Cool", the beautiful wolf girl Zakuro said.

"So…..um who do you like", Daisy asked staring at Zakuro.

"No one. I'm a loner", Zakuro said coldly.

"Okay", Daisy said in awe.

"Hey you made me answer", Mint shouted.

"Well that's to bad. Zakuro's to cool to answer", Daisy said.

"I know", Mint responded.

"She's so cool", Daisy said. Zakuro was getting annoyed.

"Okay well then fan-fictions say you like Pai, Keichiro and Kish", Daisy told her.

"Okay", she said.

"Who likes you", Daisy asked.

"My fans", she coldly said.

"Okay."

"Ever kissed anyone?"

"No," Zakuro was thinking but she said "No" again.

"Okay. Who do you think s hoit"

"All I guess", she said.

"Okay then how did they interfere in your life", Daisy asked.

"Pai's an alien. Kish's an alien and Keichiro is the café manager", Zakuro coldly said.

"Okay what do you share with them?"

"Me and Pai are both cold. Me and Kish I don't know. Me and Keichiro nothing," she said.

"How do you feel about Pai?"

"I think he's cold and mature", Zakuro said.

"How do you feel about Keichiro?"

"He's nice but a pushover."

"Kish?"

"He's weird."

"Okay what's your favorite thing about all of them?"

"Pai is mature. Keichiro is nice and Kish is determined."

"Okay and we are done now for and we still have time so me and Mint will argue who likes Zakuro better. Next will be Masaya. And I'm off the job so see yah." Mint and Daisy go in to a little room.

Labahula: Yawn I'm bored.

(A man with long grey hair came out followed by a boy with grayish purple hair)

Man: Hello my name is Ayame Sohma and I have come to speak with my brother.

Boy: Niisan, I thought we were speaking in private.(His teeth were clenching.)

Ayame: I'm sorry my dear brother Yuki but we most speak to the world.

Prince Yuki Fan Girls: Ahhhhhhhh it's Yuki Sohma-kun.

Labahula: Wrong show this is Tokyo Mew Mew. Not Fruits Basket and this is a dating game not therapy.

Yuki: Okay let's go Niisan.

(another man with black hair came in.)

Yuki: Oh great not Shigure.

Ayame: Gure-san I missed you.

Shigure: Not as much as I missed you Aaya. Where are the Mew Mews I saw a picture of them before.

Yuki: Pervert

(their was a crash and Daisy and Buster ran next to Shigure.)

Labahula: Okay we are done for today good bye.I just got 7 and 8 of Fruits Basket so I had to add them.


	6. Masaya

Labahula: I may change my name so it's still me. Okay and we have a new host for the boys. It's Buster. I have an editor now my little sister I'm going to change my name soon so it's still me okay. I will give her a name too okay her name will be Cutie she thought of it.

Cutie: Get back to work. I mean it.

Labahula: Meh I don't have my creative spirit.

Cutie: Get to work. I'm getting Candy for you If you finish.

Labahula: Yay candy I think I got my creative spirit now.

"Hello Masaya Aoyama please come here," a black fluffy dog named Buster said.

"Okay", a boy with bluish black hair came up .( It realy is bluish blackish check out images from the manga.

"Boooo" the Masaya bashers shout.

"Hello. How are you", the black fluffy dog said.

"Hello. Why are you different then the other one?" Masaya asked.

"My name is Buster and I'm asking the guys okay," said the dog.

"Okay," Masaya smiled.

"So I see everyone hates you but I still like you", Buster started liking him.( Buster loves everyone.)

"Thanks and I think they hate me either because I turn into deep blue or it says I'm perfect."

"Oh well are you still Deep Blue", asked Buster.

"No", he responded.

"Okay well who do you love", asked Buster.

"Um Ichigo."

"Okay. Some people say you cheat on her but I know you don't."

"Okay well I don't Ichigo is my one and only love.

"Who loves you?"

"Ichigo but some people say Mint or Lettuce."

"Okay did you ever kiss anyone?"

"Yes, Ichigo."

"Okay, who do you think is the most hot", asked Buster.

"Ichigo", Masaya responded.

"Okay how did they interfere in your life?"

"Ichigo asked me out and she goes to my school. Mint meet me because she and Ichigo are Mew Mews. And I met Lettuce how I met Mint."

"How do you feel about Ichigo?"

"She's nice and sweet and kind and caring."

"How do you feel about Mint?"

"I never really meet her."

How do you feel about Lettuce?"

"I don't know."

"What is your favorite thing about all the girls?"

"Well I love Ichigo so much and I don't really know Lettuce or Mint."

"What do you not like about them?"

"Nothing really."

"Lair", shouts a Masaya basher from the crowd. But Masaya ignored it.

"Okay we are done and we still have some time so I am going to invite a guest for my sister I mean editor to meet."

Pudding comes out to meet a girl.

Pudding: Hello!

Cutie: Hello! I'm your number one fan you are the bestest ever!

Pudding: Yay I got a fan.

Cutie: Let's jump on the bed and be hyper!

Pudding: Okay!

Cutie: I got candy!

Pudding: Yay Candy!(they start eating candy like never before.)

Labahula: Goodbye now.


	7. Kish

Ritsu: I changed my name yay! Sorry I haven't written lately I lost my creative spirit. But I'll get it back.

Kish :When am I going.

Ritsu: I thought you heard me the other 50 times.

Kish: Oh that was supposed to be important.

Ritsu: Idiot. Okay well let's start.

"Okay Kish, Please come here", shouted Buster. A pointy eared green haired alien came up.

"Ahhh, who are you", Kish screamed and a Kirema Anima came up.

"You can't use that on me I'm the host dog", Buster said to Kish.

"Okay but why a dog," Kish asked and got rid of the Kirema Anima.

"Because my owne…the authoress made me ," Buster said with his doggy smile.

"Okay", Kish said. Looking suspicious.

"Okay well now with the questions", Buster said.

"Okay", Kish said back.

"Well who are you in love with," asked Buster.

"Duh, Ichigo", Kishu said obviously.

"Okay who loves you?"

"Ichigo," Kish said.

"No she doesn't it says in the fanfictions you love Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce and Zakuro", Buster said.

"Okay fine", Kish said pouting.

"Okay so have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Yes, Ichigo."

"Okay…. She let you?

"Ye…No I kinda kissed her out of the blue."

"Okay. Now who do you think is the hottest."

"Ichigo… but they are all kind of cute."

"How did they interfere in your life?"

"Well I kinda interfered in their life. I saw Ichigo wale she was in the zoo with that Masaya. And Mint came to rescue Ichigo with Lettuce and then we fighted all of them and that's how I meet Zakuro and also the others."

"What do you share with them?"

"Well we all are fighting each other. And then me and Mint tend to bother Ichigo," Kish said.

"How do you feel about Ichigo?" "She looks good and she's my love."

"Okay and what do you mean by my love she doesn't love you."

"I know but I love her."

"Okay well how do you feel about Mint?"

"She's also good looking."

"How about Lettuce?"

"She looks good to."

"Zakuro?"

"The same as Lettuce and Mint."

"What is your favorite thing about all of them?"

"Well I love my Neko-chan. I like Mint's attitude. I like Lettuce's shyness. And I like the fact Zakuro's a model."

"Okay we are done next will be Ryou. Please review and put your vote for Kish and everyone else. Cya later."


	8. Ryou

Sohma Ritsu: Hello everyone. I'm sorry I haven't written so much lately. Okay let's get to the story. And sorry for Keichiro x Ryou lovers I don't except boy x boy or girl x girl. And now you can put your own charecter in for someone who gets no one. Just tell me what they are like and what they look like.

"Ryou Shirogane please come here," Buster shouted. A boy with blonde hair came up.

"Why are you talking," Ryou asked Buster.

"Because the authoress is making me talk," Buster said.

"Okay," Ryou said.

"Okay so who do you love," asks Buster.

"Ichigo but I flirted with Lettuce before," Ryou said to Buster.

"Okay who loves you," asked Buster.

"I don't know," said Ryou.

"Well the fan fictions say Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce or Keichiro.

"How do they get Keichiro," Ryou asked.

"Well you do live with him and you both are friends," said Buster.

"People live together all the time and who told you that," asked Ryou looking mad.

"…….My owner's friend," said Buster.

"Okay, he is out of the list," Ryou said.

"Okay so did you ever kiss anyone," asked Buster.

"As a cat I kissed Ichigo as a cat," Ryou said.

"Who do you think is the most hot," asked Buster.

"I don't know I guess all of them," said Ryou.

"How did they interfere in your life," asked Buster.

"Well I turned all of the girls in to mew mews and made Ichigo find all the other mew mews," said Ryou.

"What do you share with them," said Buster.

"Well Ichigo and I were both trying to find the other mew mews. Me and Mint both are rich and annoy Ichigo. Lettuce and I are both smart," Ryou said.

"How do you feel about Ichigo,"asked Buster.

"She's weird but sweet," Ryou said.

"How do you feel about Mint," asked Buster.

"She's drinks a lot of tea," Ryou said.

"How about Lettuce?"

"She's nice but destroys a lot of our dishes,"Ryou said.

"Okay, what's your favorite thing about all of the girls."

"Well I like how Ichigo is a little flustery. I like Mint's attitude. I like Lettuces kindness," Ryou said.

"Okay what do you not about them."

"Well a don't like when Ichigo acts like dufus but it is cute. I don't like when Mint is so rude. And I don't like how Lettuce is such a clutz," said Ryou.

"Okay and I guess we are done for now. Remember to submit your answers in your reveiw for Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Masaya, Kish and Ryou. Next up will be Pai. Now for an important anouncement from the authoress," said Buster.

Sohma Ritsu: ...CROSS DRESSERS ARE AWSOME!

Buster: And the important anouncement is over.


	9. Pai

Sohma Ritsu: Hello I'm going to try to update more so sorry for not updating earlier. Okay so now on with the story.

Pai: Okay

Sohma Ritsu: Yay! It's Pai.

Pai:……

Sohma Ritsu: Okay let's start the story.

"Pai please come here," Buster shouted. A man with grayish blackish hair and long ears came up. He stared at Buster.

"Are you a Kirema Anima," he asked.

"Nope I'm a cute doggy," said Buster.

"Okay," Pai said.

"Okay so who do you love," asked Buster.

"No one," Pai said. Buster stared at him.

"Are you sure", said Buster.

'Yah," Pai said.

"Okay well who loves you," asked Buster.

"No one," said Pai.

"Someone does love you it says in the fan fictions that you can be paired with Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro and Kish."

"Kish….how do you get that," asked Pai.

"I don't know," said Buster.

"Okay….."

"We will take him off the list," said Buster.

"Okay good," Pai said.

"Okay well next question. Did you ever kiss anyone," asked Buster.

"No," Pai coldly said.

"Who do you think is the hottest," asked buster.

"I don't know, I guess all of them," Pai said.

"Okay how did they interfere in your life," asked Buster.

"Well I was an alien and then I attacked them all," said Pai.

"What do you share with them," asked Buster.

"Well Mint and I…..I don't know. Lettuce and I are both intelligent. And Zakuro and I are both very cold and mature," said Pai.

"How do you feel about Minto," asked Buster.

"She's a good friend but a little rude," said Pai.

"How do you feel about Lettuce," asked Buster.

"She is sweet and caring," Pai said.

"How about Zakuro?"

"She is cold and mature like me," said Pai.

"Okay what's your favorite thing about all of them," asked Buster.

"Well Mint seems very protective of the other mew mews. Lettuce seems very sweet. And Zakuro seems very mature," said Pai.

"Okay well what do you not like about them," asked Buster.

"Well Mint is a little spoiled. Lettuce is a little clumsy and Zakuro is a little cold," said Pai.

"Okay thank you we are done for today. Please but your vote in for Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Masaya, Kish, Ryou, and Pai. Next up will be Tart. Remember you can make up your own character for any characters. R&R."

Sohma Ritsu: Hello did you like it?

Kish: No who thinks I'm paired with…Pai

Pai: I don't know but at list she didn't keep you on the list.

Kish: True.

Sohma Ritsu: Don't blame me I was just saying the pairings some people like.

Kish: Okay... who thinks that.

Pai: I don't know.

Sohma Ritsu: Me neither and I'm sorry for PaixKishu supporters.

Kish: Why are you sorry?

Sohma Ritsu: Be queit. Okay see you next chapter. And I'm going to add something to the end of my sentence should it be Chu what mice say or Wan what dogs say. Oh yah and I won't write for a while because I'll be out of town. Sorry.


	10. Tart

Sohma Ritsu: Hello sorry I haven't written in about a week. I was on vacation. I came back yesterday.

Tart: Why not sooner you could of written it yesterday.

Sohma Ritsu: You be quiet. I know you just want to be with your Pudding.

Tart:blushes No!You can't boss me around Kirema Anima.

Sohma Ritsu: Be quiet your not suppose to do that yet.

Tart: Well too bad.sticks tongue out

Sohma Ritsu: Quit you midget.

Tart starts crying.

Sohma Ritsu: ……I'M SORRY I MADE YOU CRY! I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON! I APOLOGIZE! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD! I'M SORRY!

Tart: your scaring me.

Sohma Ritsu: Well I am called Sohma Ritsu. So I must act like him.

Tart:… Well let's start the story.

"Okay Tart please come up," said a black haired dog. A redish brownish haired boy with long ears and pigtails came up.

"Hello, I'm Buster.," said the black haired dog, Buster.

"A taking dog are you a kirema anima," the boy named Tart asked.

"Nope I'm just a talking dog," said Buster to Tart.

"….."

"Okay well let's get on with the questions," said Buster.

"Fine," Tart said.

"Okay then who do you love," asked Buster.

"No one," Tart said blushing.

"Yes you do," said Buster.

"No I don't," Tart said blushing.

"Okay so you love Pudding. Who loves you," asked Buster.

"I do not love Pudding!" Tart shouted blushing madly."….And I think Pudding may love me," Tart said.

"According to all the fan fictions she does", said Buster. Tart started blushing. "Well then did you ever kiss anyone."

"NO!" shouted Tart."…Well Pudding kissed my once," said Tart blushing.

"Okay who do you think is the hottest," asked Buster.

"No one," said Tart in denial.

"Okay then how did she interfere in your life," said Buster.

"Well I was an alien and we came to earth and attacked the mew mews. And then I tried to get Pudding killed but she was about to touch a kirema anima that would kill her so then I…I saved her," said Tart.

"Okay what do you share with Pudding," asked Buster.

"We are about the same age," said Tart.

"What do you like about Pudding," asked Buster.

"Nothing," Tart said. Buster gave him the look. "Well I guess It's okay how she is so nice to me," said Tart.

"What do you hate about her," asked Buster.

"How she is so annoying," said Tart.

"What do you love about her," asked Buster.

"Maybe how she is nice to me even though I tried to kill her," said Tart.

"Okay and we are done for today next will be Keiichiro. Please put your vote in for Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Masaya, Kish, Ryou, Pai and Tart. Remember you could make up your own character if anyone is loveless."

Sohma Ritsu: Tart is in denial. Tart is in denial.

Tart: I am not!

Sohma Ritsu: Yes you are.

Tart: I am not in denial!

Sohma Ristu: Okay I guess you don't like Pudding.

Tart starts looking mad.


	11. Keichiro

Sohma Ritsu: Hello this is my last chapter of the character question.tears drop but next chapter will be the results and the chapters after that I will have their dates as a chapter. **AFTER I POST THIS YOU HAVE 4 DAYS TO PUT YOUR VOTE!**

Keichiro: I am honored to be on the last question chapter. Sohma Ritsu: Thank you finally some appreciation.

Keichiro: Thank you.  
Sohma Ritsu: Now I need a disclaimer oh I know I will get Tohru to do it.(from fruits basket.)

Disclaimer: Okay well the authoress does not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Well she does actually own 1,2,3,4,and 6. And her sister owns 5,7 and a la mode 1. so she does own it but she didn't make it.

"Okay Keichiro Akasaka please come here," a big black dog named Buster said.

"Okay," A man with long brown hair tied in a ponytail came up.

"Hello," Buster said.

"Oh hello your so cute," Keichiro said.

"Thank you now who do you love," asked Buster.

"Oh I love all the girls," Keichiro said.

"Okay who loves you," Buster asked.

"I don't know," said Keichiro.

"Well the fan fictions say you loves Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro, and Ryou," said Buster.

"Ryou how do you get that," asked Keichiro.

"Well people say that you live together but I'll take him off the list," said Buster.

"Okay," Keichiro said confused.

"Okay next question did you ever kiss anyone," Buster asked.

"No I never did," Keichiro said.

"Who do you think is the hottest," asked Buster.

"Well they all are pretty," Keichiro said.

"Okay how did they interfere in your life," Buster asked.

"Well when Ryou turned them into mew mews We first found Ichigo and then Ichigo helped us find the other girls and I meet them by them working in café mew mew," Keichiro said to Buster.

"Okay what do you share with them," Buster asked.

"Hmm well me and Ichigo both work hard. Me and Mint…I don't know. Me and Lettuce are both polite. Wahl me and Zakuro are the closest to the same age," Keichiro said to Buster.

"Okay how do you feel about Ichigo," Buster asked.

"I think she is sweet," Keichiro said.

"How do you feel about Mint," asked Buster.

"She is lazy but a sometimes nice."

"How do you feel about Lettuce?"

"She is very kind," Keichiro said to Buster.

"How about Zakuro?"

"I think she is very cold," Keichiro said.

"Okay what do you like about them?" asked Buster.

"I like Ichigo's happiness. I like Mint's protectiveness toward her friends. I like Lettuce's sweetness. And Zakuro's maturity," Keichiro said.

"Okay what do you not like about them," asked Buster.

"I don't like how Ichigo sometimes is in her own world but it is kind of cute. I don't like when Mint is being lazy. When Lettuce breaks stuff. And hoe Zakuro is so cold," Keichiro said.

"Okay we are done for now next up will be the results. Please put your vote in for Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Masaya, Kish, Ryou, Pai ,Tart and Keichiro. Oh yeah and remember you could put in own characters. Now we still have time so I will talk to the girl spokes dog ,Daisy," said Buster.

Sohma Ritsu: Okay yay let my doggies talk together.

Buster: Hello Daisy.  
Daisy: Oh hi.

Buster: Let's play starts biting Daisy's ear.

Daisy: Get off of me you fool.

Buster: But I wanted to play.

Daisy: To bad I'm sleeping.

Sohma Ritsu: Daisy don't go back on the couch again. Nooo!

Sohma Ritsu: Well Daisy is to stubborn and sleepy.

Cutie: Ahhh Their talking.

Daisy and Sohma Ritsu: Be quiet.

Cutie: Fine meanies!sticks tongue out.


	12. Results

Sohma Ritsu: Wahhh I'm so tired. I first drunk tea then I did seven pages of reviews. I'm worse then tired I could sleep right….

Sohma Ritsu fell asleep. Cutie came up and yelled in her ear.

Sohma Ritsu: What was that for!

Cutie: Meh what else could I do.

Sohma Ritsu: Evil. **THE RESULTS ARE IN! **Thank you all for reviewing. Oh and I'm sorry if I offend some people who like certain pairings. Please reveiw and tell me what you think of the pairings!

"Hey Me and Buster are telling the results today," said Daisy.

"Okay here we go," Buster said.

"We'll put a chart of them," said Daisy. They grab a chart. It had the results.A girl with wavy blue hair down to her waist came out. She had a tight black shirt (like Haru has in book 3). And baggy cargo pants.(like Kyo.)

"Who are you," asked Daisy.

"It's me your owner/ authoress," she said.

"But it doesn't look like you,"Daisy said.

"I know it's a fan fiction I made my own character. Her name is Tsuki Kawajima," she said smiling.

"Well okay and the results are…" Buster started saying. Ichigo looked up hoping to get with her boyfriend. Minto stood their with her arms crossed and her eyes rolled. Lettuce stood grabbing her hands. Pudding was bouncing around. Zakuro stood their. Kish was hoping to be with Ichigo. Masaya was wishing to be with Ichigo. Ryou wanted to be with Ichigo to but he just stood their. Tart stood there saying he didn't want to be with Pudding. But was thinking he did. Pai stood their. And Keichiro stood their smiling.

"Ichigo and Masaya got 9 votes," Daisy shouted.

"Ichigo and Kishu got 17 votes," shouted Buster.

"Ichigo and Ryou got 12 votes," shouted Daisy.

"Minto and Kishu got 12 votes," shouted Buster.

"Minto and Keichiro got 10 votes," shouted Daisy.

"Minto and Ryou got 1 vote," shouted Buster.

"Minto and Masaya got 1 vote," shouted Daisy.

"Minto and Pai got 1 vote," shouted Buster.

"Lettuce and Ryou got 14 votes," shouted Daisy.

"Lettuce and Pai got 13 votes," shouted Buster.

"Lettuce and Masaya got 1 vote," shouted Daisy.

"Lettuce and Keichiro got 1 vote," shouted Buster.

"Pudding and Tart got 23 votes," shouted Daisy.

"Pudding and Masaya got 1 vote," shouted Buster.

"Zakuro and Pai got 15 votes," shouted Daisy.

"Zakuro and Keichiro got 7 votes," shouted Buster.

"Zakuro and Ryou got 2 votes," shouted Daisy.

"Zakuro and Kishu got 1 vote," Buster shouted.

"So Ichigo is with Kishu," Daisy shouted. Ichigo started going on her hands and knees begging to be with Masaya. (Yes Ichigo would do this.) Kishu was very happy. Masaya walked up to Ichigo.

"Don't worry Ichigo I'll be with you next time. I hope you have fun," Masaya said.

"And Mint is with Kish too," shouted Buster. Mint was furious. Kish was thinking oh so high and mighty about himself. Tart was cracking up. And Ichigo had a sigh of relief.

"What," Mint shouted. She could not stand it.

"I demand a recount. Anyways he is already with Ichigo," Minto said pointing at Ichigo. (yes and I am too a Kishu x Mint fan but still she would do this.)

"Too bad," said Daisy.

"Ryou is with Lettuce," shouted Daisy. Lettuce started blushing. And Ryou was happy.

"Pudding is with Tart," shouted Buster.

"Yay I'm with Tar-Tar," Pudding shouted.

"I don't want to go with Pudding," said Tart. He did though.

"Tart's in denial," shouted the authoress.

"NO I AM NOT," shouted Tart.

"Okay and Zakuro's with Pai," shouted Daisy. Zakuro and Pai stared at each other. Thinking "Okay."

"What about us," asked Keichiro.

"Um you could chose an own character or go home," said the authoress.

"I'll go home," Masaya said.

"I'll get an OC," said Keichiro.

"Okay I know I got a few choices here," the authoress said to Keichiro. I grabbed 2 OCs.

"Their names are is Awai and Kurai Nakamura. They are twins. This one is Awai". Tsuki pointed at a white haired girl. Her hair was in the middle of her waist and her rib cage. Her eyes were green. She wore a short dress. And had multicolor bracelets. "Hello," she said to Keichiro."Hi," Keichiro said back.

"And this is Kurai," the authoress pointed at a girl with hair down to her shoulders. It was also white. And over her eye. Her eyes were grey. She had a long black skirt. And a black shirt. She had spiky bracelets, "Hey," she said to Keichiro. "Hello," Keichiro said back.

"They are both 21. Which one do you want to date," the authoress said.

"I couldn't choose," Keichiro said.

"Okay then both. Now remember to review and you could vote next time where Ichigo, Kish and Mint go," said the authoress.

Sohma Ritsu: I hoped you like it. Thank you so much for voting.


	13. two girls and an alien

Sohma Ritsu: Sorry for not updating mew mew dating game that much. And I think I may of messed up on Keichiro. Vote for if he should go with Awai or Kurai. Okay so here is Kishu, Minto and Ichigo's date. Oh yeah Daisy and Buster won't be in these chapters.

An unhappy Ichigo, a very happy Kishu, and an annoyed Minto walked up to a ramen shop.

"Why are you two so unhappy my neko-chan and my tori-chan," Kishu asked smiling.

"I am not your tori-chan," Minto said mad.

"Wahh ha, the authoress is so mean," Ichigo said.

A wavy blue haired girl popped out. "I didn't do anything," she stuck her tongue out at Ichigo and went back out of that world.

"So what would you like," asked Kishu.

"Hmph, this is the best you could do," Minto said.

"Well I'm not rich," Kishu said."Why don't you pay for something fancy," he added.

"I guess this is okay," she didn't want anyone to see her with Kishu.

"Neko-chan, what would you want," asked Kishu.

"I want to go with my Masaya," Ichigo said.

"It's okay you have me, I'm better then Masaya," Kishu said.

"No your not," Ichigo said with a tear drop.

"True," Minto said.

"I am better then him anyday. So what do you want," asked Kishu.

"Well I guess we have no choice," Minto said.

"I'll have that one," Ichigo said pointing at some ramen.

"Kishu, are you paying for this," asked Minto.

"Yah," Kishu said.

"Will you buy us anything," asked Minto.

"Yah," Kishu said. Minto and Ichigo stared at each other evilly.

"I'll have 10 of the 1000 yen one." said Minto.

"Me too," Ichigo said.

"What you eat that much," Kishu asked amazed.

"Yep," Ichigo said.

"Well I guess, I'll buy anything for you," Kishu said. Minto started to blush. And Ichigo was amazed.

"Um I guess I'll only have 5," Minto said.

"I want 9," Ichigo said. She was really hungry not eating lunch or breakfast because of the dating game.(She eavesdropped on everyone.)

"I'll have 1 of that one," Kishu said.

"Okay," the ramen chef person said and made their ramen. He then put it in front of them.

"So why are you buying all this ramen for us," said Ichigo with Ramen in her mouth.

"Because I wanted to," said Kishu.

"This ramen isn't nearly as good as the ones my maid makes," said Minto lying.

"Well then why are you eating it," asked Ichigo.

"Because…." Minto was interrupted by Kishu.

"I'm done," he said.

"How," asked Minto and Ichigo shocked.

"Well I'm almost done," Ichigo said. She stuffed her face and was done.

"You want to have a ramen eating challenge Neko-chan," asked Kishu.

"Sure," Ichigo said.

"How about you Tori-chan," asked Kishu?

"I won't do anything so foolish," Minto said.

"Okay can you judge," asked Ichigo.

"Fine," Minto sighed.

"Okay," Kishu said.

"Okay you each get 6 bowls. Because I'm not going to eat these," Minto said.

"Okay," Kishu and Ichigo said. Minto gave them each 6 bowls.

"On your mark." Kishu and Ichigo grabbed their chop sticks.

"Get set." They put their chop sticks ready to eat and pointed toward the ramen.

"Go," Minto said as they dug in. First Kishu ate the first bowl right before Ichigo. Then Ichigo ate the second bowl first. Kishu then dropped his chop sticks and started using his hands. He ate the third bowl first. Ichigo then had her pigtail fall in her ramen. She fished it out and threw it at Kishu. Kishu took a second to see what happened. Then Ichigo ate the fourth bowl first. Ichigo then saw that she got some of the ramen in her hair she got embarrassed and got cat ears then pushed them down which made Kishu eat the fifth bowl first. Then Kishu felt sick. He stopped for a second and started again but Ichigo got ahead and eat her bowl.

"And the winner is Ichigo," Minto said with a sigh.

"That's just because I went easy on you," Kishu said with ramen dripping over his chin on his clothes.

"I beat you fair and square," Ichigo shouted.

"Sigh, such foolishness," Minto said.

"Do I get a prize," Ichigo asked.

"Oh sorry you must have wanted to challenge me," Kishu said.

"Why would I," Minto said.

"Because you want more attention," Kishu said. Slap. Minto slapped Kishu's face.

"Ow what was that for," asked Kishu rubbing his cheek.

"Because you're an idiot," Minto said. (Lol. That just sounded like Yuki. Lol) Ichigo giggled. And Kishu smiled.

"You're a pretty fun toy," Kishu said with a smile." Maybe one of my favorites."

"You are such a fool," Minto said. Kishu kissed Minto.(He already kissed Ichigo so many times. He had to kiss Minto once.)

"Eww, get away," Minto shouted blushing.

"Tori-chan is blushing," Kishu said. Ichigo started laughing.

" So about the prize ,I'll kiss you," Kishu said.

"No, and anyways seeing you kiss," Minto was good enough.

"But Neko-chan must be feeling left out," Kishu said.

"Yah right, I'm already loyal to my love," Ichigo said.

"I'll kiss you anyway," Kishu kissed Ichigo really quick. And Minto and Ichigo slapped him at the same time.

"Oww," Kishu said.

"Tori-chan must be jealous," Kishu said.

"I am not," Minto shouted."I'm protecting Ichigo."

"Okay," Kishu said.

"You're an idiot,"Minto said.

"So does anyone want more," asked Kishu.

"No," they both said pouting.

"I know you do," Kishu said.

"Errgh, I'm leaving," said Minto blushing.

"Me too," shouted Ichigo.  
"Wait, doesn't anyone want to kiss me," Kishu said. Minto looked back and smiled. While Ichigo was already gone. (I'm sorry Ichigo x Kishu fans. It's just Ichigo is already loyal to her beloved Masaya. So it would be out of character for her to want to kiss Kishu. Don't pelt me with rotten strawberries.) Kishu stared at Minto he flew over and kissed her. Minto then smacked him but she ran off smiling.

Afterward

"Ichigo, how did you like the date," Masaya asked.

"I hated it being with Kishu," Ichigo said blushing.

"Are you sure," Masaya asked.

"Well I kind of liked it," Ichigo said.

"As long as you're happy," Masaya said.

"Okay, it was really fun," Ichigo was blushing. (See she had fun with Kishu.)

"Good," Masaya said smiling.

Sohma Ritsu: Did you like it?

Kishu: Ow I kept getting slapped.

Sohma Ritsu: Stop wining. And I wasn't talking to you.

Kishu: Tori-san kept slapping me and Neko-san left me. I need a Masaya basher.

Sohma Ritsu: I'm not a Masaya basher sorry. Ask the audience to talk to you about it a lot of them hate him.

Kishu: Some one please talk to me in a review.

Sohma Ritsu: Yes Kishu lovers or Masaya bashers talk to Kishu in the review. Hope you liked the chapter.


	14. Ocean kiss

Sohma Ritsu: Okay people…I'm going to make all other stories on hold until Mew Mew Dating Game is done. Well I'm going to try a least!

Kishu: Okay

Sohma Ritsu: Now to answer Kishu's fan mail…well that's what I'm calling it. Ok.

Kishu: Okay good.

Sohma Ritsu: Okay now Kishu mail from…tokyomewmewgal

Kishu: Thank you. I'm happy you think I should be with my Neko-chan. And if only every story had Masaya dieing.

Sohma Ritsu slapped Kishu.

Kishu: Ow so much slapping!

Sohma Ritsu: Next one okay from...Saingirl101

Kishu: Hmm…well we could blow him up…It would be much easier.

Sohma Ritsu: Okay next from...Mew Meiko

Kishu: Yah, I have so many fans. And Masaya bashers.

Sohma Ritsu: Well let's get on with the story!

Retasu walked with Ryou to the pier. Retasu was blushing a lot and Ryou was holding her hand. They both were happy to be with each other unlike the last chapter.

"Oh thank you so much for taking me here Ryou," Retasu said blushing.

"Oh no problem," Ryou said to Retasu.

"You're so kind," said Retasu.

"Thanks well where do you want to go first," asked Ryou.

"Um I don't know you could chose," said Retasu.

"Um okay I'm kind of hungry do you want to eat something," asked Ryou.

"Okay I'm a little hungry too, thank you," Retasu said.

"Well do you want to go to the sushi bar," Ryou asked.

"Um okay," Retasu said blushing. Ryou stared at Retasu and started blushing.

"So let's go," Ryou said.He grabbed her hand and theyran off to the sushi bar.Once they got thierthey sat down.

"Thank you so much," said Retasu.

"It's okay what do you want," asked Ryou pointing at the menu.

"Um I don't know," Retasu said to Ryou.

"Want me to choose something for you," Ryou said.

"You don't have to but thank you," Retasu said.

"It's okay if you want me to I will," said Ryou.

"Okay thank you," Retasu said.

"No problem," Ryou said. "So um…how are you," Ryou said blushing from not thinking of anything.

"Good," Retasu said blushing.

"That's good to know so…" just then the waitress came.

"Hello what would you like," she asked.

"Um can we have two of those," Ryou asked. Retasu was blushing.

"Is this first date," she asked smiling.

"Um..." Retasu was blushing.

"I remember my first date. It was wonderful. Well I hope yyou have a good first date," she said.

"That's nice but we are hungry," said Ryou. Retasu was blushing.

"Ok fine," said the lady and she walked off.

"Thank you so much for getting us food," said Retasu to Ryou.

"It's no problem...I'm rich," said Ryou.

"Okay well thank you," said Retasu.

"So do you like the date so far," asked Ryou.

"Yah I love it," Retasu said blushing.

"Retasu, you are really sweet. Why do you always coop up your feelings?" asked Ryou.

"Um….I don't know," said Retasu in a shy way.

"Well after this where would you like to go," asked Ryou.

"I don't know," Retasu said.

"We could go anywhere you like," said Ryou.

"Um what about at the end of the pier," Retasu said.

"Okay," said Ryou. Just then there food arrived and they started eating.

"Ryou I'm very glad that I was with you…." Retasu started blushing.

"Thank you," said Ryou. "I'm glad I was with you too," he said.

"Oh um…"Retasu was blushing really bad. They ate for a while.

"Let's go," Ryou said to Retasu and he grabbed her hand. Retasu stared in to Ryou's eyes and started blushing. Ryou stared at her and looked away blushing. They were walking to the pier.

"So Retasu can you swim now," asked Ryou.

"Yah now that my mew form can swim I can too," said Retasu.

"Really that's cool," said Ryou.

"Um Ryou I really appreciate this," said Retasu.

"Oh it's no problem I'm happy we could go together," said Ryou.

"Oh," Retasu was blushing. They got up to the pier.

"Retasu do you like it here," asked Ryou.

"Yah part of my mew mew form likes feeling the ocean breeze," she said.

"Really," asked Ryou.

"Oh sorry I know it sounds stupid," Retasu said.

"No it doesn't," said Ryou.

"Oh..um," Retasu blushed and looked away.

"I'm glad I'm with you most of the girls act so crazy and impulsive around me," said Ryou.

"Oh um I'm glad I'm with you too," said Retasu. "Most boys make fun of me," said Retasu.

"Why," asked Ryou. Retasu was blushing.

"They say I''m slow and stupid," Retasu shly said.

"Your not...their just idiots," said Ryou.

"Oh um thank you," Retasu was blushing. Thee was a moment of silence.

"Um Ryou…I…I…I love you," said Retasu blushing.

"I do too," said Ryou. They reached toward each other there lips touched. They kissed with the ocean breeze ruffling through their hair. Their lips left from each other..

"Thank you," said Ryou.

"Thank you," said Retasu. Retasu started blushing a lot.

"I'm glad I was with you," said Retasu.

"Me too," Ryou said. And they kissed again.

Sohma Ritsu: Oh so sweet. Oh yah and there is a birthday today Happy Birthday Pudding!

Pudding: Yay It's my birthday.

Sohma Ritsu: And tomorrow is my birthday, the first day of school, and the day Fruits Basket 14 comes out. And guess what I'm getting a Minto key chain.

Pudding: It's my birthday!

Minto: A key chain of me I need one.

Pudding: Get one for your birthday.

Minto: I'll just buy one key chain nownow.

Sohma Ritsu: Oh yah and if any of you want to role play Tokyo Mew Mew go on my account and press forums then press Tokyo Mew Mew. I hope you liked the story. Please reveiw oh yah and Pudding fans say happy birthday to Pudding. I hoped you liked the story! Next up will be Pudding and Tart. I may not update beacuse school is starting... No!

Pudding: Na no da Please!


	15. Amusment Park trip

Sohma Ritsu: Sorry for not writing I have homework coming out of my nose. And my birthday. Fruits Basket 14 came out I have it yay. Oh yeh I got my inspiration from this carnival I went to. I'm really sorry for the wait please keep reading. I'll make the next chapter sooner promise.

Pudding: Yay finally our date let's start. You took so long...yay

Tart: No secretly thinking YES!

The date

Pudding and Tart walked to the carnival together they held on tight to each others hands. Pudding looked up at Tart smiling. And Tart was looking away blushing.

"Pudding let's just get this over with," said Tart.

"Tar-Tar don't you like it though," Pudding asked.

"No," Tart said.

"Yes you do," Pudding said.

"No I don't and let's get our tickets already," said Tart.

"Okay," Pudding said smiling. They ran up to the ticket booth.

"2 tickets please," Tart said to the man in the ticket both.

"Here you go 4000 yen (I think that's around 40 bucks) please," he said.

"WHAT!" Tart shouted. "At home we have no carnivals at all but 4000 YEN!" said Tart outraged.

"I'll pay," the authoress popped out." Buster, Daisy come," shouted the authoress. They came over.

"Yes," said Buster.

"What do you want," Daisy said.

"Go look cute and get 4000 yen," said the authoress.

"Okay," they said they ran off and immediately came back with 40 bucks.

"Here you go," the authoress teleported away.

"Um here," Tart said as he gave the man 4000 yen.

"Arigato enjoy," said the man.

"Yay come on Tar-Tar let's go on…that one," Pudding immediately grabbed Tart's hand and ran off with him to a big huge ride that goes up and down sideways-ish.

"Okay," Tart said they happily ran over to it. And showed the lady their wrist bands. And they then got in.

"Pudding I'm sorry if I was a little rude," Tart said blushing.

"It's okay," Pudding said happily. Just then the man came to put on their big seat belt bar things. The ride started going up.

"Weeeee," shouted Pudding.

"OW! You hurt my ears," shouted Tart.

"Sorry you just have to scream on these," said Pudding.

"Okay then…AHHHHHHH!" screamed Tart. Someone on the rides glasses broke.

"Wow Tar-Tar screams loud," said Pudding.

"All aliens do," said Tart.

"Okay then let's scream," shouted Pudding. They started screaming really loud. Every thing of glass broke. Once they got off everyone was rubbing their ears and shouting to talk.

"That was kind of…fun," said Tart blushing.

"Yah now let's go on that," Pudding shouted pointing at the thingy that goes up and down.

"Okay," Tart said as they ran over to it. Once they got their they got on it and sat down.

"Pudding I never went to a carnival before," said Tart.

"Really, I love them," said Pudding happily.

"At my planet their aren't any," Tart said.

"Poor Tar-Tar," Pudding said. Just then the ride made a going up noise. Pudding squealed as they went up and her monkey ears and tail popped up.  
"Wow we are up super high," Pudding squealed.

"I teleported higher then this," said Tart. They then went down really fast.

"Wow….That was awesome," shouted Pudding.  
"It was pretty fun," Tart said. They went up and down a few more times and then got off.

"Um Tar-Tar let's go on the…." Pudding stared at all the rides. "The Tornado," she shouted.

"Um okay," Tart said they ran over to it and then got on.  
"Pudding…" Tart was about to say something but the ride then started. Pudding and Tart grabbed the thing and it started spinning around.

"Weeee," shouted Puddding.

"Um Pudding I have a weak stomach," Tart said as he clutched his mouth.

"Don't worry well get food," said Pudding.

"No not like that…blech," Tart was cut off and he barfed.

"Ekkkk Tar-Tar," Pudding stopped spinning it.

"Sorry," Tart said. The ride came to a stop and they got off.

"I hate this ride," mumbled Tart.

"Umm Tar-Tar maybe we should go on the Farris wheel to calm you down," said Pudding.

"Does it spin," asked Tart.

"Nope," Purin happily said.

"Okay let's go," said Tart. They ran over toward it. The man stopped a yellow and red Farris wheel cart thingy and let them go on it. They then stepped into it.

"Pudding um…" Tart said he started to blush as the Farris Wheel went up.

"Tart…" Pudding blushed too.

"Um Pudding thanks for bringing me here," said Tart.

"Oh it's okay the authoress paid," said Pudding.

"Oh yeah," said Tart.

"Gasp, Tar-Tar look at the beautiful view," said Pudding. The view was the beautiful beach with the sun setting right in the middle of it.

"It's beautiful," said Tart. There faces inched closer together. They reached and kissed. They held that kiss with the sun gleaming off their faces.

"Thank you," Tart said blushing.

"No thank you," Pudding said and they kissed one last time. They were silent for a moment and the silence was then interrupted by Pudding.

"Tar-Tar barfed a minute ago and I just kissed you," said Pudding.

"Oh yeah well I freshened up and had some soda remember," said Tart.

"Eww I kissed you after you barfed," said Pudding."….Well that doesn't matter," Pudding said. They both smiled at each other and blushed.

Sohma Ritsu: …That took a short time to make…but I wrote it Yay. Next up Zakuro x Pai. Pai swoon

Pudding: Finally…I loved it.

Sohma Ritsu: I did too…lol kidding. Oh yeah and a note on my forum I'm having a Mew Mew Roleplay. Can someone please join it. Just go to Sohma Ritsu's page thing then press forums , press the Tokyo Mew Mew one and press Mew Mew roleplay and type who you want to be. Now hmmm…why don't you answer this question for fun and so I know you read it…Who is your favorite Tokyo Mew Mew guy…mine is Pai.


	16. Le Amour

Sohma Ritsu: Yay now I'm writing ZakuroxPai.swoon I love Pai. SOMEONE PLEASE JOIN MY MEW MEW ROLE PLAY FORUM…please. Oh yeah it's my parents anniversary so here's a anvisary gift mom and dad.

Zakuro: glares at me

Sohma Ritsu: I will be back for you Pai. I love this pairing so Kawaii. I wrote a fan fiction on this so this may be a good chapter…I hope so well I am prepared.

The date

Zakuro stared up at Pai. Pai looked down at Zakuro. They looked away and just stared out into where they were going. They acted like that this date was just worth nothing but they knew they where excited.

"Remember we are going together because we had no choice," said Zakuro to Pai. Zakuro was wearing a long purple dress.

"I know," Pai said back. He was in a black tuxedo with a purple bow tie. They silently stared at each other. Pai blushed and Zakuro followed they then both looked away. They went toward a fancy restaurant called _Le Amour. _They saw single people walking away sighing.

"It looks fancy," Pai said.

"I know," Zakuro said. They walked up to the young man outside the restaurant.

"Hello…" started saying in a French voice. "Are you Fujiwara Zakuro," he asked in a normal voice. "I mean cough cough are you Fujiwara Zakuro," he said in the French voice again.

"Yah," Zakuro said.

"Awesome I mean that's wonderful…Is this your date," he asked.

"No," Pai and Zakuro immediately shouted.

"Well I'm sorry you can't come in only if you have a true love," he said. Pai and Zakuro stared at each other and walked over somewhere.

"We have to be a couple to come in okay," Zakuro said.

"Fine, hold my hand. And let's go," said Pai. They grabbed each others hands and immediately started blushing. They walked up to him again.

"Um we are sorry we are a couple just shy about it," Zakuro said.

"Yes," Pai agreed nodding his head.

"Okay then come in," said the young man. The restaurant was full of decorations and roses every where. Their was ice sculptors the restaurant was beyond fancy. But just then they saw two people a boy and a girl…it was the authoress and her friend.

"Act like a guy remember," said her short haired friend.

"Shut up Hana. Why do I have to be a guy I have the beautiful long hair," said the authoress joking around.

"You wish," Hana said. The authoress threw a napkin at her and Hana kicked her. The authoress' wig fell off. The people who worked there saw that and picked her up.

"You two aren't lovers unless you're gay," he threw them out the door. Zakuro and Pai stared at each other.  
"It's going to be hard to blow this off," they thought.

"Here is your seat," he said. He gave them a seat outside right next to the ocean. There was a glass wolf sculpture in the middle of the table.

"I'll be back for when you lovebirds have decided," he said.

"Zakuro we have to pull this off to eat here," Pai said. Zakuro grabbed his hands and went closer to each other.

"I know," she said back. They looked how close they are, and saw their hands holding together. They immediately let go blushing.

"So um what do you want," asked Pai.

"I'll have the steak," said Zakuro.

"Hmm they don't have anything good here," said Pai.

"They do too. Look," Zakuro said she grabbed the menu and showed Pai everything good. Pai's face came close to Zakuro.

"They do not they need Gouhjs," said Pai.

"What," Zakuro said. She looked at how close Pai was too her they looked away and started blushing.

"It's a food on my planet it's usually a desert. It has a fruity filling. It's round with a crust surrounding it and it has a breadish thing covering it.

"You mean Pie," Zakuro said.

"What," said Pai.

"You mean Pie right," said Zakuro.

"What do I mean," said Pai. Zakuro giggled.

"I mean there is a food pie we could order it for desert but for now what do you want," asked Zakuro.

"I don't know," said Pai amazed with his new discovery that he has the name of a food.

"I guess I'll order for you," said Zakuro.  
"Okay," and just then a waiter came over.

"What would you like," he said.

"We will have steak and spaghetti with meatballs," said Zakuro.

"Okay," he said and he walked away.

"So um Zakuro thanks," Pai said blushing.

"No problem," Zakuro said blushing.

"Um Zakuro at first I wasn't looking forward to this but now I'm kind of glad," said Pai.

"Me too," Zakuro said. Just then the waiter came.

"Dinner is served," he said. Pai and Zakuro started eating.

"This is good," said Pai.

"Yah it is," said Zakuro. Once they finished eating they had a slice of the pie.

"Wow this is it I never knew my name tasted so good," said Pai.

"I knew it," Zakuro said. A smile creased upon their lips.

"Thank you," said Pai.

"No problem," said Zakuro.

"Um Zakuro…" Pai said as they reached toward each other. Their lips touched. Their kiss went on with the sunset in the background.

"I think we just said what you needed to," Zakuro said. Pai reached toward her again they kissed one last time.

"I love you," they both said.

Sohma Ritsu: Aww, I loved that chappie super Kawaii. I love writing about Pai x Zakuro. Well please review and I really hoped you liked it. Next may be the last chapter with Keichiro and the twins. If that is my last chapter I will miss writing this and at the same time have a huge burden lifted off my shoulder. Hah hah. Well please reveiw I really like reveiws. Now question to make sure you are reading this who is your favorite Mew. Mine is Minto. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it.

Cutie: GET OFF THE COMPUTER YOUR GONNA DIE!

Sohma Ritsu: Gotta go it's ligtnining.


	17. Fun in the Sun

Sohma Ritsu: Now I will write the Keichiro and Twins chapter. Sigh, I'll miss you Mew Mew Dating Game… Oh yah and please review and if you can do the mew mew roleplay on my forum. Oh yeah and if you read Fruits Basket Awai is a lot like Kimi and Kurai a little like Hana.

Kishu: Finally.

Sohma Ritsu: Hey who called you, your mean? Well whatever be my disclaimer.

Kishu: No.

Sohma Ritsu: Fire gets in her eyes YES!

Kishu: Get someone else like him…. grabs Pai

Sohma Ritsu: Do you want to disclaim Pai.

Pai: No

Sohma Ritsu: Kishu get to work!

Kishu: Why not him.

Sohma Ritsu: Because I like Pai! So get to work!

Disclaimer: Fine the authoress does not own Tokyo Mew Mew but she does own Awai and Kurai Nakamura.

The Date

Keichiro looked at the two girls he was dating he smiled. Awai was flirting and Kurai was silent.

"So…what do you want to do," asked Keichiro.

"Awai wants to go to the beach," said Awai in a perky way.

"I don't care," said Kurai.

"I wouldn't mind going to the beach either," said Keichiro. "Would you like that," asked Keichiro.

"Sure," said Kurai.

"Awai would love to," giggled Awai.

"Well want to buy bathing suits," said Keichiro.

"Okay," said Awai. They walked to a bathing suit shop by the beach.

"Oh they are all so cute," Awai said.

"Yah," Keichiro said.

"I like this one," Kurai held out a black one piece.

"Hmm…if Kurai get's that Awai will match," Awai grabbed a pink one piece.

"I'll just get this," Keichiro held out black board shorts.

"Ohh Awai likes it," said Awai.

"It's nice," said Kurai.

"Okay then let's buy it," said Keichiro. They walked up to the store clerk person.

"That's 3954 yen (around 30 bucks)," she said.

"Here you…" Keichiro was about to pay but Kurai put out her money.

"Here is for the black one-piece," she said.

"Oh you don't have to pay," said Keichiro.

"Awai is paying if Kurai does here," she gave the clerk money.

"You really don't have to pay," Keichiro said.

"But Awai and Kurai want to," Awai said holding her sister.

"Are you sure," asked Keichiro.

"Yes," Awai and Kurai both said.

"Um okay and I'll pay for this one," said Keichiro.

"Okay thanks for shopping here bye," said the lady. They then walked off to the changing rooms.

"Awai will change here let's meet at the bench," said Awai.

"Okay," Keichiro said. They then got dressed and meet out at the bench.

"You look wonderful," said Keichiro.

"Hah, hah thank you," said Awai.

"Thanks," Kurai said.

"Well we should go now," said Keichiro.

"Okay," Awai said.

"So are you two close," asked Keichiro.

"Yah like best friends," said Awai.

"That is nice," said Keichiro.

"Yah," said Kurai. They then got to the beach.

"Sigh, so fun," Awai said.

"Yah," said Keichiro.

""Do you want to build a sand castle with Awai," said Awai.

"I want to swim," Kurai said.

"I'll do either," said Keichiro.

"You could make sand castles with Awai," said Awai.

"Would you mind," Keichiro asked Kurai.

"Knock your self out," Kurai said to Keichiro.

"Um okay," said Keichiro. Of that moment Kurai immediately jumped in.

"Oh Kurai really likes to swim so don't worry Keichiro didn't do anything," Awai said.

"Do you," asked Keichiro.

"Yes…Awai loves to," said Awai happily. "Well let's make a sand castle now," Awai said.

"Okay," smiled Keichiro.

"Hmm now….Awai wants to swim," said Awai.

"Okay," agreed Keichiro. They went into the water. And greeted Kurai.

"Hi Kurai," said Awai.

""I thought you were making sand castles," said Kurai.

"We changed our minds," said Keichiro.

"Okay," Kurai said.

"So why do you like swimming so much," Keichiro asked.

"I feel comfortable with the water," said Kurai.

"Awai does too," Awai added in.

"Okay," Keichiro said. Just then they saw a little boy struggling for help.

"Help me," he cried. Kurai immediately swam off. But Keichiro grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Let me do it," said Keichiro. Kurai immediately started blushing.

"Isn't Keichiro great," Awai said lovingly.

"Yah," said Kurai back. Keichiro was swimming up to save the boy. He swam out to get the boy. Once Keichiro grabbed him he swam up and then out. In case you haven't read the signs for rip currents on the bill boards that is what you do.Once Keichiro got out of the rip current he swam the kid over to the shore and met the mother their and gave her her kid.

"Wow, Keichiro is so very brave," Awai said.

"Yah he is," Kurai agreed. Keichiro then swam back to the two twins.

"Hello," he said. But to his surprise he was greeted by 2 pecks on his cheek.

"Thank you," both of the twins said.

Sohma Ritsu:….It's completely over now. I feel like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulder and yet I will really miss my Mew Mew Dating Game. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed my mew mew dating game…

Thank you Mew Meiko

Thank you Sora-and-Inu-aremysweethearts

Thank you Blue –Niagra

Thank you Mew Katari

Thank you Ferret Love

Thank you Luna-Crystal-98

Thank you Wrath4life

Thank you Bonnie14

Thank you Mew-Sahara

Thank you poppanda

Thank you Pheonix Tigerlily

Thank you Mew Dolphin

Thank you darkgreenprietess

Thank you Cherryll

Thank you I-luv-Kish-and-Dark

Thank you ILoveKishu

Thank you Marialei

Thank you x.x.Karin.x.x

Thank you you Lonely Suika Chan

Thank you Kamyra

Thank you Mew-Sahara

Thank you Witty Tigress

Thank you MewMidnight

Thank you Mew Mew Orange

Thank you Teh Skullkid

Thank you DaisukesBabyGirl

Thank you Applecake

Thank you Black-tears114

Thank you Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune

Thank you kattyblackrules

Thank you Mew Tenshi

Thank you mewretasu

Thank you Clover of Damnation

Thank you tears of emerald

Thank you MewKosho

Thank you Yushina Janke

Thank you Mewkoneko

Thank you Jenny-chan

Thank you Arilaen

Thank you Ichigo's Evil Twin

Thank you justsukiya

Thank you Mashimaro Neko

Thank you imeejidaiamondo

Thank you Musarox

Sohma Ritsu: Tell me if I excluded anyone but I really would like to thank all that reviewed. I really enjoy getting reviews so thank you sooo much. Thank you for not really flaming it. And I'm sorry if you don't like the pairings but that's what we decided so Domo Arigato and please review.


End file.
